Sailor Moon Cosmic Titan Series episode 1 thru 5
by kuroitenshi2
Summary: A sailormoon story I've been working on for a long time, this is episodes 1-5 now, I hope to get even more up of it soon. Yes, I threw my own charater in it.
1. Episode 01

Sailor Moon Cosmic Titan Series episode 1 1-14-1999 

                I looked out my open window.  I gazed up at the moon as a light breeze took the air.  The light of the moon seemed to take up most of the night sky.  I closed my eyes as the wind rustled my fiery red hair.  Something all too familiar about this made me shiver.  The moon, I stared at the moon & the more I did the more like someone is appeared.  A face, of who I did not know, but once more it seemed so familiar.  Like a half remembered dream.  After I thought about this for a bit, I laid down & tried to get some sleep.  My first day at a new school was tomorrow & I didn't want to screw it up.

                The following morning, Ange's alarm didn't go off & she was late getting to school.  She walked in as nonchalant as she possibly could.

                "Sorry I'm late," Ange muttered softly.

                "Well, it's good to see you at all Melzak san.  So nice of you to join us," the sensei replied, obviously irritated.

                "I said I was sorry," she said, then, clasped a hand over her mouth as she realized that she put her foot in it.

                "What was that?"

                "Nothing, Okadoo san," Ange apologized.

                "Fine then.  Now, may we begin?"

                Ange gave a slight nod.

                "Class," the sensei commanded.  "This is Melzak Angela san.  She is from America & may do things different, but everyone try & make her feel welcome.  There's an open seat next to Usagi san."

                "Thank you, ma'am," mumbled Ange as she walked over to the desk & sat down.  Okadoo san started her class once more.  Ange used this opportunity to glance around the room.  When she came across the sleeping Usagi next to her she tried to wake her.

                "How can you sleep in class?" Ange asked her with a nudge.

                "Huh?" replied Usagi as she started to wake up.  With a yawn she said, "Oh, it's easy, you just put your head down on your desk & poof.  You're magically whisked away to a wonderful dreamland."

                "You're Usagi, right?  I'm Angela, but you can call me Ange."

                "Hi.  You're the 'new girl', right?"

                "Yep, that's me," Ange said pointing to herself.

                "Melzak san, you have only been here five minutes & you are already disrupting my class.  I applaud you for waking Usagi, but both of you get out until you can learn some behavior!  Got it!"

                "Yes," Ange said as she & a disgruntled Usagi walked out of class & stood in the hallway.

                She went through the rest of the day in silence.  Soon enough thought it was finished & Ange was walking towards home.  After awhile she realized that Usagi & her friends were in front of her.  Wow, they all look so happy Ange thought, I wish my friends were here.

                She turned the corner to find that she wasn't where she thought she would be.  It was a park, so, being in the mood to be alone, she went in.  She strolled around & found her way to the pond so she sat down at the edge & gazed at the sun starting to set.  Someone crept up behind her & tapped her on the shoulder.

                Ange jumped up & spun around to find, "Mamoru! What are you doing here?"

                "Don't I have the right to be here, I mean, this is a public park," he answered.

                "Oh, right.  How did you figure that it was me?"

                "I'll always know it's you, Chibi-Ange, your flaming red hair gives you away."

                "Mamoru, I have told you time & again not to call me that.  I may be younger than you, but I am not a child."

                "So?  You are like the little sister that I never had.  & you're pretty smart .  .  for being just a kid."

                "Just because I was going to take some college classes with you doesn't mean that I'm smart," Ange stated.

                "You're too modest sometimes.  What are you doing here all by yourself?" Mamoru asked.

                "Oh.  Just thinking.  I met your girlfriend today.  What do you see in her?" Ange questioned.

                "A lot.  She is sweet & loving & kind-"

                "Where is that coming from?  I sure don't see it.  She looks like a klutz," Ange commented.

                "It's more from inside & besides, you haven't known her as long as I have," Mamoru said as he looked off into the sunset.

                "Sure.  Fine.  Whatever…A, Mamoru, a, can you take me home?  I still don't know quite where I'm going."

                "Sure," he replied with a smile.

                The next day at school, turned out to be more interesting then the first.  Usagi's friend Naru didn't show up at school & Usagi was rambling on about how Naru doesn't miss school.

                "I how she's okay."

                "I'm sure she's fine, Usagi.  Don't worry so much."

                "I can't help it.  She's a good student, the only other time so took school off was for her boyfriend, Nefu-Oh, a , never mind."

                That's when a particularly strange looking student with geeky looking glasses came up.

                "Hello.  I am Umino," he said.

                Ange stared at him a moment before replying, "_You look more like a Melvin to me_."  There was only one problem, she had said this in English so no one understood her.

                "A, sorry.  I'm still new to your language.  What do you want anyway, Umino?"

                "So, sorry to bug you, but do you wish to join the computer club?"

                "Computer club?…What's the sound of one hand clapping?" Ange asked with a sly smile.

                "I don't know."

                "Now take your last statement & take everything off, but the ending & make it into the form of an answer."

                "Know?…No."

                "That's my answer."

                Usagi stared at the defeated Umino & then at Ange, "You're good."

                "I ain't American for nothin'."

                Suddenly a girl with short, blue hair walked up to the two of them.  She waved at Usagi.

                "Hello, Usagi-chan."

                "Hi, Ami-chan."

                Ange stood there for a moment.  "Ami? As in Mizuno Ami?"

                "Yes?"

                "Wow!  I've heard so much about you.  I could never be as smart, but maybe if I hang around you I could take in some of your vast knowledge."

                "Thank you," Ami blushed.

                "I'm Angela Melzak."

                "Nice to meet you," Ami said shaking hands with Ange.

                "Usagi.  Why didn't you tell me you have such cool friends.  Who else do you know?" Ange wondered.

                "Well, there is Mako-chan-"

                "Kino Makoto, the famous fighter?"

                "…Yeah, but don't tell her that.  & there's Aino Minako-chan-"

                "Is she really Sailor V?" Ange asked.

                "How did you know-" Usagi & Ami started.

                "Because I watch too much T.V.  & she is a big movie star.  I also watch Sailor Moon…What's wrong?"

                Ami & Usagi's faces were white as ghosts.

                "What?  Don't tell me you believe in that stuff?" Ange replied with a suspicious look.

                "Oh no.  Of course not," the pair replied in unison.

                Ami composed herself & asked, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

                "Who?" asked Usagi.

                "Hino Rei-chan."

                "Oh yeah," she realized.

                "Rei, as in temple priestess Rei?  Who knows how to read fire & such?"

                "& why don't you know anything about me?" Usagi wined.

                "I know too much about you, Tsukino Usagi.  Like you have been a ditz as far back as can be recalled, that always wears the same style day in day out, that you never pay any attention in class, that you're lazy & pig out way too much & that you are Mamoru's girlfriend."

                "Wha-wha-what?  You know Mamo-chan?"

                "Uh-huh.  He taught me Japanese back in the States."

                "What about his college classes?" Ami asked.

                "Oh yeah.  He helped me with those too.  Well, for what I took.  Didn't he tell you?" Ange questioned.

                They shook there heads.

                "Oh, man.  You guys need to get out more.  What a couple of-" Ange was cut off as Makoto came up to greet them.

                "Hey, everyone."

                "Hi, you must be Makoto.  Wow, you're a lot taller than I thought you would be," Ange replied looking up.

                "Do I know you?" she asked.

                "No, but Mamoru san does," Ami explained.

                "Oh, well then.  Who are you?"

                "Angela Melzak.  I am from America."

                "Yeah, yeah.  Great, great.  Well, we have to go now, Ange san.  Rei-chan is giving a fire reading & we don't want to be late," said Usagi.

                "Can I come?"

                "No!"

                "Why not?"

                "Yeah, why not?  What harm can it do to let the 'new girl' tag along?" Makoto asked.

                "My name's Ange," Ange muttered.

                "I know that!"

                "Sorry."

                "Just let her come, okay?"

                "Fine," Usagi mumbled.

                "Goody!" Ange yelled as she jumped into the air.

                So, they walked to Rei's temple.  When they arrived, Rei asked, "WHAT IS **SHE** DOING HERE?  & WHO IS SHE?"

                "This is Angela san, the 'new girl'," replied Makoto as she displayed Ange like in a commercial.

                "That doesn't explain what she is doing here," Rei stated.

                "We let her tag along, she really wanted to see one of your Fire Reading, Rei-chan," Makoto finished.

                "How do you know about my Fire Readings?" she asked Ange.

                "One word, Mamoru."

                "Why that back stabbing son of a-"

                "Hello?…Am I late?" asked a long blond hair girl.

                "Oh hi, Minako-chan," they all said in unison.

                Ange strolled up to her, sucked in a big breath & said, "Hello, my name is Ange & they are fighting on whether or not I should be here & are you really Sailor V?" Ange finally finished, she seemed kind of winded after.

                "I played Sailor V in a few movies-"

                "Oh, wow!  I know a movie star!  Wait till I tell Annie, Crystal & Jessica!"

                "Who's Annie?  Who's Jessica?  & who's Crystal?" everyone asked as they stared at Ange.

                "Oh, just three good friends of mine.  They live in America, Crystal will coming soon though.  When she found out that I was in a foreign exchange program, she got her butt on the wagon so she will be here as soon as she can."

                "What?  Someone else like you?" Usagi yelled, then she passed out on the floor.  Ange gazed down with a look of confusion.

                "What did I do?" she asked.

                After they revived Usagi, they decided that Ange could stay & Rei got on with her reading.  She concentrated on the fire, keeping her eyes closed.  When she was finished she turned away.  Ange suddenly stood up.

                "That was it?  I mean, that was it!  I thought there would be something cool happening, but that, **that** was it!?"

                "Yeah, that was is.  What did you expect, a magic show?"

                "Yeah, well, maybe I did.  Boy, am I disappointed," Ange said sadly.

                "Disappointed?  Disappointed!?  I'll show you disappointed," she said as she chased Ange around the temple.  "You, who wanted to stay & go through all that trouble to have the nerve to say 'disappointed'!" she yelled.

                "Well, maybe you had done something, I wouldn't have been so disappointed."

                Rei screamed as she ran after Ange hardened & just when she was about to catch her, Luna came running up.

                "Stop!  You have more important things to do!"

                Ange went up to the kitty & kneeled in front of it.

                "A talking kitty.  I bet your name is Luna," Ange replied sweetly as she picked the cat up & held it up to her face.

                (Meow)

                "Too late for that now, isn't it," Ange said as she stared the cat in the eye.  She than began to shake the cat vigorously.  "Tell me I'm a Sailor Senshi.  Tell me I'm a Sailor Senshi!"

                "SSS-ttt-ooo-pp sss-hhh-aaa-kkk-iinngg mmmmeeeeeee!"

                "Oh, sorry.  Am I a Senshi?" Ange asked as she set the cat down.

                "I don't know.  I can't know everything…Wait, how did you know?"

                "As I was telling them earlier, I watch too much T.V.  I know who they are, you don't watch two seasons of Sailor Moon & not know something about everyone."

                "Sailor Moon!" they cried in unison.

                "Yeah, you guys make a great T.V.  show in America.  First, it started with Mamoru.  He told me of you guys & I immediately related the two.  I'm just lucky I guess."

                "My God, so you knew all along?" Usagi asked.

                "Yep, my dear & now on to business.  Luna, I believe you were about to say something."

                "Oh, right.  The Negaverse is attacking!"

                "What!!!!!!!"

                "You heard me!"

                "Who is it now?" Ange asked.

                "Amethyst."

                "Okay, someone want to fill me in here?"

                "Haven't the time," Makoto said as they all began changing.

                "Wow, this is so cool," Ange said to herself.

                When they were done, they started on their way & Ange followed.

                "You can't come with us, it's too dangerous," replied Mercury.

                "I'll be fine, Am-I mean Sailor Mercury.  You don't have to worry.  Go fight your Negaverse monster, I mean Amethyst."

                "Okay," she said hesitantly.

                "Yes, now is my chance to see some really cool action."

                Ange watched from behind some bushes.  The fight was more fierce than she thought it would be.  She watched intently as the senshi fired their spells at Amethyst & he did the same to them.  For a moment, they paused.  Then, being the person that she was accidentally snapped a twig.  Amethyst turned to see her.

                "Uh oh.  I'm in trouble."

                In a second, he had Ange by the neck & out in the open.  She swayed in his grip & she tried to pry herself free.

                "Angela!" Sailor Moon yelled.

                "You idiot!  You're as bad as Usagi-chan!" yelled Sailor Mars.

                "Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled.  Ange tried to, but because of her predicament she was at a loss.

                "Looks like I have myself a hostage," replied Amethyst.  "I'll be going now." He said & was gone, Ange still with him.

                "What are we going to do now?" wined Sailor Moon.

                "Oh, shut-up!" yelled Sailor Mars.

                Ange woke up in a room that she didn't recognize.  "Where am I?" she asked anyone who was listening.

                "On my ship, of course," answered Amethyst.

                Ange spun around to face him.  "Why did you take me? I'm nobody special."

                "That my dear, Angela, isn't the point-."

                "How do you know my name!"

                "I can't say."

                "Tell me!  I have a right to know!"

                "Know you don't…Do you remember anything of your past?  I mean, before a few months ago?"

                "…No, not really.  Why?"

                "I know."

                "How?…Wait, why should I believe you?" she asked with a cocky look on her face.  She crossed her arms infront of her.

                "Oh, no reason.  Except the fact that I can give you all of your memories back," he muttered flatly.

                "What!?"

                "Oh, don't look so surprised, Angie-chan.  When you remember, you'll thank me," he finished talking as he started the process.

                Hours later, Ange awoke.

                "Amethyst, doll.  Where have you gone?"

                "Right here, monitoring your condition."

                "Yeah, I'm sure.  Anyway, I think that the world she re-meet me, Black Pearl," she replied with a cold smile.  Her eyes flashed, dangerously.

                "Sounds fine & dandy to me."

                "Good, let's go."

                At Rei's temple, the senshi try to figure out a way to get Ange back.

                "What are we going to do?  Oh, what are we going to do?" Usagi quarried.

                "That's it!  I can't take it any more!" Rei said walking over to Usagi & in two second had her bound & gagged.  "There.  Now, does anyone want to think logically about this?"

                Everyone raised their hands.

                "Good, now I don't have to kill you," she said with an eye twitching & a look of insanity on her face.

                Makoto whispered over at Minako, "It looks like she is about to blow a serious head gasket."

                "What was that, Mako-chan?"

                "Oh, um, nothing.  Nothing at all, heh heh heh," she said uncomfortably.

                "Well, look what we have here.  If it isn't the Simpy Senshi," came a voice.

                "Who's there?" called Ami.

                "Why your little friend Angie.  Only, I'm not Angie anymore.  I'm…the Black Pearl!" she said as she appeared in front of them.

                Indeed.  It was Ange, but now her green eyes were blue & she had long, jet black hair.

                "Miss me?"

                "Yeah," Usagi said as she somehow got through the ropes.

                "Aw, ain't that a shame.  Too bad I didn't miss you.  Well, it seems I've over stayed my welcome, but don't worry I'll be back again real so.  Next time…" she said as she vanished.  "You should be afraid."

                "Come back here, you little witch!  I'm not done with you yet," Rei yelled at the spot where Black Pearl just was.

                "Rei, she's not there."

                "I know that, you numb skull!"

                "Now what are we going to do?  Ange san is bad guy," said Ami.

                "I guess I'll have to Eliminate her!" said Usagi.

                "That won't work.  She may be a bad guy, but she is still our friend & she is still a person," Ami remarked.

                "Oh yeah," Usagi muttered flatly.

                They all sighed as they just hung their heads in shame.

                "Look at those saps.  Think that they can make me good again, what a laugh," Black Pearl replied as she look through a mirror to the sailor senshi.  Amethyst came strolling up behind her.

                "I think it's beautiful."

                "What?"

                "Why, you, my dear.  It's good to have you back."

                "It's good to be back, doll.  Now, when do you think we should attack?" Black Pearl asked.

                "Anytime is good."

                "Then, we'll wait.  Give them enough time to get good & worried.  It's getting late & I do want some sleep," she said as she left the room.  "Good night," she called.

fin esp 1


	2. Episode 02

Sailor Moon Cosmic Titan Series episode 2  
  
That night Black Pearl had a dream. A dream of her passed, our future. She was in a throne room of a magnificent palace, but the eerie atmosphere didn't made it seem so. Why am I here she said to herself & why does it seem so familiar. She noticed someone on the throne with their back turned toward her. She began to walk the length of this room towards the throne itself. When she had just reached it & was about to find out who was sitting there.Amethyst woke her up.  
  
"Morning, my love."  
  
"Morning? Why must it be morning? It seems as though I had just fallen asleep."  
  
"Time can do that to people. & you never were a morning person, my dear."  
  
"Oh, well. That explains it. Well, lets go get them anyway."  
  
"I thought that you wanted to wait?" Amethyst questioned, "Yeah, well, I changed my mind. I feel like taking them out now."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
So they went down for a surprise visit.  
  
"Hello again. I've come for your heads," Black Pearl called out.  
  
"What? What do you want with our heads?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Oh, have you seen your friend Naru lately?"  
  
"No, why? Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw her. I saw her in a hospital half way across town. Her energy was sucked dry."  
  
"The Negaverse!" Usagi concluded.  
  
"Good deduction, Usagi. You know that Naru is the 'official energy source of the Negaverse'."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What? Haven't you been paying attenction? That is so you. Oh well, & now, on with the fun! Amethyst, doll. Take Jupiter & Mars here to the ship so I can deal with them later."  
  
"Right," he said zapping them & then they vanished.  
  
"Ready to take me on Moon?"  
  
"Anytime!" yelled Usagi.  
  
"Good.Black Energy Attack!"  
  
Usagi dodged it, but it got Ami & Minako. They fell to the ground in angony. Usagi looked at them then back at Black Pearl.  
  
"When you mess with my friends, you mess with me. Moon Eternal, Make- up!" In moments she ready to attack Black Pearl.  
  
"Ooo, I'm so scared."  
  
"You better be, Moon Star Anihila-." she stopped & thought, no, what Ami said was true, she is still a person & she is still my friend. "No, I won't do it! I can't kill you, Ange. I know you are still in there somewhere."  
  
Black Pearl just kind of looked at her, but she didn't do anything.  
  
Sailor Moon thought that this was her chance, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
When nothing happened Sailor Moon got a confused look on her face & stared at her a moment.  
  
"Aw, don't look so upset. You should of known that it wasn't going to work. I mean, I don't want to be good again & you need me to want to be, even a little, for it to work," Black Pearl said. How did I know that she wondered to herself.  
  
"Why? Why don't you want to be good again?"  
  
"& miss out on all the fun, ha! I don't think so. Ta-ta," she said as she vanished.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! Come back! ANGE!!" Sailor Moon yelled to the sky.  
  
"So, how are our 'guests'?" asked Black Pearl.  
  
"Just.fine,"answered Amethyst.  
  
"Good. Time for some more fun &-"  
  
"No, wait a bit. Don't have your fun all at once. Save some for later. Please," he almost pleaded.  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll be resting in my room if you need me," she said as she began to walk away. Amethyst grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Aren't you going to spend any time with me?"  
  
"No, doll. We may be buds, but you make it sound like I'm in love with you or something."  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"What? Lord, no! You are still the self absorbed bastard that you always were. I can't love that!" she finished & walked out.  
  
After a moment, Amethyst put a hand to his chin & thought. "I could have sworen I had programmed it to completely erase Diamond & make her love me? How could it have gone wrong?" he yelled & stormed out.  
  
Makoto & Rei sat up from their pretend sleep.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah, Angela san was just a pawn in this whole game. I feel sorry for her," replied Rei.  
  
"We've got to find a way to tell her."  
  
"Yeah, but how?"  
  
"Good question," said Makoto.  
  
Rei slapped her forehead at Makoto's stupidity.  
  
Black Pearl fell asleep on her bed & began to dream the dream of before. Only she was closer than when she started the first time. I'm going to find out who is sitting on that chair. So she marched right up to it & was on the verge of finding out who was in it when.again Amethyst woke her.  
  
"You creep! I was about to find out who was sitting on the throne!"  
  
"Throne? Oh, um, that was, was.It was me! (Yeah, that's it.) It was me!"  
  
"Why don't I believe you," Black Pearl said suspiciously. She got up off the bed & started to push him back with her finger. "I don't think you let me have all my memories back. Because I want to remember something more & my own mind won't let me.What did you do to me!" she screamed & ran from him & down the hall.  
  
Soon she found herself in the room with Makoto & Rei.  
  
"Oh, awake already I see," muttered Black Pearl as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Why are you closing the door?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," replied Makoto. "He loves you, you know."  
  
"What? Oh no. Why me?"  
  
"He wanted you to love him back, but something went wrong & you want to remember your real love," said Rei.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Black Pearl wondered.  
  
"Simple. We heard lover boy talk about it. You & your love Dia-"  
  
"Diamonds! You know they're a girl's best friend!" said Rei covering Makoto's mouth. "Will you excuse us for a moment. What are you doing, Mako-chan! If she remembers Prince Diamond who knows what could happen. Now be good. Sorry to keep you waiting," said Rei.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," Then there came a knock at the door. Black Pearl turned around to look at it. "Amethyst! Go away! We're having a girl chat!"  
  
"Are we really?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up, stupid!" yelled Rei.  
  
"But I want to tell her."  
  
"No, Makoto, you can't tell her about Prince Diamond! I'll.Oops."  
  
"Diamond!? My God, Diamond!" she remembered. Then, she got angry, & stomped up to the door & knocked it over with a small push. Then, she grabbed Amethyst by his shirt & picked him off the floor & then, swung him around & let him go into a wall. Then, she walked over to him & picked up again. "Wait, I need more space. Let's get back to Tokyo," she said with a wave of her free hand they were all back in Tokyo. "We're back," replied Makoto. "& look there's Usagi-chan. Hey, Usagi-chan!" Makoto waved.  
  
"Stop, everyone!" yelled Black Pearl. "I must.kill.all of.aaaaAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed as she grabbed her head. "So, many voices, why won't they stop? So many.AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a cloud of white smoke surrounded her. Her scream was muffled & then gone, after some moments the cloud dissipated & what was there was Ange, she opened her eyes. They were a deep blue, her hair was white & in Usagi's meatballs. She wore a dress of white silk with golden trim & upon her head was a tiara of gold & jewels. One stone stood out in particular, the one in the center.  
  
"Angela san, you look so different, is that you?" asked Usagi after she changed back.  
  
"I am the one you call Angela, but my name is Her Majesty Serene. I am from your future, I am your great, great granddaughter, Tsukino Usagi, the year 5013, I came into power & four years later the Negaverse attacked our peacefully Solar System. By this time the Moon Kingdom was rebuilt, I lived & controlled everything from there. Luna & Artimis's great grand daughter, Misandra, told me that I should go back in time to try & find a way to save our future. I was reborn several times before I became the Black Pearl & I fell in love with the prince, Diamond. I saved him & in turn lost my own life. Then, Amethyst erased his memories of me & when I was reborn in this life he found me & gave back certain memories. Now, thanks to Kino Makoto & Hino Rei, I received the rest of them. I thank you for that."  
  
"But, we didn't do anything-"  
  
"Your welcome," said Makoto as she cut Rei off.  
  
"Now to seal the fate of the evildoer, Amethyst, I sentence you to be the slave of the three sisters, Cooan, Calaveras, & Berudie." "What about Petz?" Rei asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I call upon the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal!" She said as the center stone came down in front of her. "Your power as grown beyond the power of the Imperium Crystal, now you will be the Power Crystal, The Power Crystal of Titan!" She thrust it towards the sky.  
  
She transformed & began to speak, "I am now Sailor Titan, Champion of our universe & on behalf of such things I will defeat all evil & free the future from the evil Negaverse!" Then, she made a staff appear in her left hand. The Power Crystal went into it. Then, she held the staff in front of her & then pointed it at the sky, "&.I wish to return our most beloved of 'friends'." When this was done she let go of the staff & it vanished into thin air, as if it had never been. Everyone stared at her in amazement. Titan then held out her arms as if to catch something. After a moment, something fell from the sky & into her arms. It was a completely naked Prince Diamond. Everyone faces turned from amazement to shock as Titan looked back over at them.  
  
"I'll be going now," Titan said & walked away.  
  
She went back to the apartment where she was staying. She took him to her room, laid him down on her bed & covered him up. A few hours later he woke up.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," replied Ange as she had just walked back into the room.  
  
"Wha-What? What am I doing here?" Diamond asked.  
  
"You're in my apartment. Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"I was dead, what more is there to remember.You seem familiar."  
  
"Don't strain yourself. I'm an old friend."  
  
"Old friend.Why am I not wearing any clothes?"  
  
"Oh, that's because of how I brought you back. Sapphire, Nefuraito & Rubeus are have the same problem right now."  
  
"Sapphire. He's my brother, right?"  
  
"Yes. You remembered. That's a start. Can you remember anything else?" Ange asked.  
  
"Um.a.Was I evil?"  
  
".Yes, but you are free from the evil force that bound you.Anything else?"  
  
"There was someone.someone very close to me.I.I.I can't remember," he said sitting up.  
  
Ange rushed to his side. "Take it easy now. You have been through a lot."  
  
Diamond looked at her into her eyes. They may have been green, but he could see what was there.  
  
"It was you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was you. You were what I couldn't remember. You look different, but it's you."  
  
"Oh, Diamond! You do remember!" Ange said hugging him.  
  
"I remember," he said to himself.  
  
"If you know it's me.do you still love me?" she asked somewhat sadly as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
".Yes." & he hugged her back.  
  
Petz was at a table in her room when a noise came from the ceiling. She looked up over her bed to find a hole & who should emerge from it, but Sapphire & in the same condition as Diamond. She rushed up to him & tried to wake him, when she could not she put a blanket over him & let him sleep.  
  
Naru was sitting on her couch, she had just been released from the hospital that day. So, she was sitting there reading a book when when she looked up & Nefuraito fell on her lap & the rest of the couch. She gazed down at him, a look of shock & happiness took over her face as she held him in her arms. I can't believe it she said to herself I thought he was dead.  
  
Cooan was sitting on a bench at the park, she was watching the sun beginning to set. Then, she saw something fall into the pond. When the object surfaced Cooan was at the water's edge. It took her a moment to realized that what she was looking at was an unconscious Rubeus. "Oh my God, Rubeus," Cooan yelled as she dove into the water. In minutes she had pulled him out & had him up on land. She realized his 'condition' & covered him up with her jacket. "How am I going to get him home?"  
  
"What else do you remember of the 'old days'?" Ange asked.  
  
"Some things, but it's hazy." He closed his eyes as if to try & imagine better, "I see.I see a path. We are walking.but there is no sun, no warmth for us, but that doesn't matter.you stray from me & I find a flower.Sapphire was there & we found it together.then, the Wise Man called for me. When my lesson was over I.I snatched up this flower &.brought it to an unsuspecting you."  
  
"We were so young then-"  
  
"We are so young now, but nothing has changed," he stated as he put a hand to her face.  
  
"Hasn't it? We don't know." She moved away from his touch & went to the window. She looked out as she said, "The sun may still set & the moon may still rise, but the world is different so therefore so must we be as well. It can't be the same as it was, but.the feeling doesn't have to change. It should be as unmoving as the trees when they are bombared by storms.Do you feel this way?" Ange finished.  
  
"I.don't know. It's a lot to take in."  
  
"I know, but don't worry about it now. Try & get some sleep & we'll see what to do about this in the morning."  
  
Crystal stood on the movable stairs of the airplane. Ange stood yards away just waiting. Crystal came down & walked over to her.  
  
"Ange? Is that you? It's only been a week an a half & already you look so different."  
  
"I've been through a lot. But, that's me. How have you been?"  
  
"Good. Did ya miss me?"  
  
"Me miss you.Ha! Just Kiddin'. I hope you enjoy your stay in lovely Tokyo, a place of magic & wonder.&" she said leaning to whisper. "Our good friends the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"What? Really!" Chibi-chan yelled.  
  
"Yep, but not so loud. I'll take you to Mamoru's."  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen him in awhile. He moved back here?"  
  
"Yep, he's been a big help for me, getting around & all. Not that I couldn't do it on my own, but."  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"This is a bigger city than I thought. Ready?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Whenever you are."  
  
"Now's good."  
  
"Let's go," she answered as they walked away & into a cab.  
  
"Knock, knock," replied Ange as she knocked on Mamoru's door. "Open up."  
  
The door opened moments later & Mamoru stood there in a black turtleneck & a pair of kackies. "Oh, hi Chibi-Ange. Crystal, so good to see you again. Come in." He motioned for them to come in.  
  
"How's it going, Mamoru?" Chibi-chan asked.  
  
"Fine. & how have you been?"  
  
"Good. Been trying to get myself over here since I heard that Ange here was coming over here to stay."  
  
"Ain't life grand," Ange muttered as she looked around Mamoru's apartment. "Nice apartment you have here, Mamoru."  
  
"That's right. You haven't been here until now. Well, I'm glad you like it. I haven't seen yours yet, maybe I should come over sometime."  
  
"Yeah, well, before you do, warn me first. My place is a total wreck & I haven't had the chance to clean up with all that's been going on & all."  
  
"What's been going on?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing you need to worry your pretty, little head about, my dear Chibi-chan. It's something that is of no worth to anyone.So, Crystal, want to go meet the gang?" Ange asked changing the subject.  
  
"A-sure. But only if Mamoru comes with us."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because if I understand what I know about them. It will be more fun if you are there."  
  
"I'm thinking you hang on Mamoru, make Usagi jealous, & start some sort of argument or worse."  
  
"Oh no. I want out of your evil plans to make Usako upset. That's happened one too many times already."  
  
"Aw, come on, Mamoru, it's just a small prank. We promise not to do anything to drastic," assured Chibi-chan.  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru, just for some fun. We never have any fun," Ange said as she caressed his face. "Just fun, that's all it is."  
  
After a moment of thinking he muttered, "Fine, but only for a bit."  
  
"Right, Mamoru, of course," Crystal & Ange replied in unison, the way they said it though you knew it meant trouble.  
  
They drove over to Rei's temple & went in.  
  
Rei looked up from the fire & everyone else turned to see who was there. "Angie-chan, you're late," said Usagi.  
  
"Look who's talking little miss late to everything," Ange shot back all of a sudden.  
  
"Angie-chan, she is right," said Rei.  
  
"& you, Rei san, thinks that she can read fire & always picks on poor defenseless Usagi-"  
  
"Hey!" Rei & Usagi yelled in unison.  
  
"Ange, what's gotten into you?" asked Chibi-chan.  
  
"I don't know, but I realize that I'm not going to be able to work with these two, so I'm out of here," Ange stated & walked out. She stood in front of the temple, a smirk on her face & just for a split second her eyes glowed with a power of darkness.  
  
"What happened?" Everyone just seemed to ask out loud.  
  
Chibi-chan looked around & asked them some questions like has she been acting strange lately or done anything worth questioning.  
  
The story that was put together was this. Three days ago, Ange found a mysterious metallic ball. It seemed not to be flawed at all & the surface almost glowed. Since then, she has been acting not normal, well not as far as Ange is concerned. She has been keeping to herself lately & been cold.  
  
"Even to D san," replied Makoto.  
  
"D san?"  
  
"Diamond san."  
  
"My gosh! She found a way to bring him back, didn't she? Didn't she! & she is a senshi too!"  
  
"Wow, your powers of deduction are as phenomenal as Usagi-chan's," muttered Rei.  
  
"Oh, stop it, Rei!" yelled Usagi. "I'm sick & tired of your wise cracks & I'm not going to sit down & take it anymore." Usagi stood up & walked to the door. "I'm outta here."  
  
Crystal ran after her, "You can't leave, we have to go & find Ange. I know she's in trouble."  
  
"Fine, let's go," she said sadly.  
  
Ange wandered around Tokyo for hours thinking of nothing. Her mind was a blank & she was lost within it. The sphere had a hold on her & knew everything about her. Could become her if it wanted, but, it only wanted her for her powers now that it knew that she has some. It took her to the water's edge at the park & as she looked out at the water it began to bubble. Ange then floated out to the middle of the watery mass & began to sink into the hole the water was forming around her. Crystal, Mamoru & the rest of the group showed up just as Ange had completely submerged.  
  
"Great! How are we going to get down there?" Minako wondered.  
  
"Air bubbles," muttered Ami.  
  
"What!" everyone asked as they looked at her.  
  
"Bubbles. I can create air bubbles so we can go under the water," Ami confided in everyone.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
"You even sound like her," Usagi told Chibi-chan.  
  
Ami concentrated her power & make huge bubbles that surrounded each of them. Then they plunged into the depths of the pond. When they reached the bottom they found a pocket of air & an ancient palace.  
  
"I bet you she's in there," replied Crystal pointing.  
  
So, they walked into the palace & found Ange in front of a great dragon. It was only a statue, but it was extremely lifelike. Ange was taking the orb up the steps to the dragon & placed it in the dragon's hands.  
  
"No Ange, don't!" yelled Chibi-chan.  
  
Ange seemed to come out of her trance & saw what she did. "What's going on? What am I doing here?" Then, she looked back at the others, "& when did you get here, Chibi-chan?"  
  
"Oh wow, you must of really been out of it to not remember me coming," muttered Crystal.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"You have awoken me," replied the dragon, it's eyes beginning to glow. "I used the sphere to bring you to me."  
  
"But why me?" yelled Ange.  
  
"I don't choose. Some one just finds it & I find out about them. You have great potential, your Highness."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Ange asked.  
  
"Simple. When you touch the sphere I knew everything about you," the dragon replied nonchalantly.  
  
"What! How did you do it?"  
  
"That I won't say, but I know that you are, well, mine."  
  
"What! Oh, no no no! This can't be happening to me. I won't let you," Ange said as she held up her hand, "Titan Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
In moments, she was Titan & had out her power staff. She held it in front of her & pointed it in his direction.  
  
"Is that suppose to frighten me?" the dragon questioned.  
  
"Yes it is! Power Crystal Attack!"  
  
A beam of blinding light shot out of the crystal & at the dragon. The dragon just sat there & the beam hit it & when the smoke dissipated, the dragon was still there, unhurt.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Ange wondered.  
  
"Your worse nightmare," it said & grabbed Ange by the throat.  
  
"Why.does this.always seem to.happen.to me," she muttered as she tried to breathe in the monster's grasp.  
  
The dragon then, began to suck away her energy & powers.  
  
"I feelin' kinda woozy," replied Ange before she passed out.  
  
"Ange!" Chibi-chan yelled. "Well don't just stand there! Go & help her!"  
  
"We'd like to," muttered Minako, "But it took a blast from her power crystal & it didn't even dent it."  
  
"That's because it has her under his control, not you guys!"  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," said Makoto. "Well then, lets get it!"  
  
They all then transformed into the senshi & began attacking it. So, it put Ange down & she stood up, she was still in her Titan uniform & she began attacking everyone else.  
  
"Ange, what are you doing?" called Crystal.  
  
"Must kill Scouts. Must kill Scouts. Must kill Scouts. Must.must.STOP!" Ange yelled & stood still as the cloud of before engulfed her again. She was then reverted back to the Queen. "You may be able to control myself from this time, but you can not control me."  
  
"Serene!" the dragon yelled. "How did you manage to get through her."  
  
"Simple. She is me.Power Crystal of Titan, obey my command. Destroy the evil dragon of Bileith so it may never cause trouble again. Power Crystal Obliterate!"  
  
In seconds, the beast was destroyed & there was nothing left, but ashes. Ange came back & looked around.  
  
"Wow, what a day today has been. Anyone mind telling what day today is?"  
  
"It's Monday," muttered Chibi-chan.  
  
"Oh. That explains it!"  
  
"I think it's time to go," replied Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Good thinking, Mercury. Because the roof it collapsing!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
They all quickly left the building & in minutes were at the surface again.  
  
"Ah, this air tastes great," replied Ange.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize how much it took to be a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Neither did I," Ange said.  
  
fin esp 2 


	3. Episode 03

Sailor Moon Cosmic Titan Series episode 3  
  
Ange opened the door to her apartment, she was so tired that she didn't even notice that her place was clean or did she care. She went into her room & walked over to her bed. She threw of her shirt & laid down on the side of the bed & closed her eyes. Why do I have the feeling that I'm being watched Ange asked herself. She opened her eyes & sat up to find a dressed Diamond in front of her. He stood in the doorway & leaned against frame of it & just stared at her.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been worried."  
  
"Aw, you were worried, over littl' ol' me? I'm impressed. What happened was I found this ball & I was possessed so to speak. Then, I went to the bottom of a pond & had to fight a dragon. Is that enough for you?" Ange stated.  
  
"My goodness, you've done a lot today. But I'm glad you are back," he replied as he walked over to her.  
  
"So am I, D. So am I." Then, they embraced one an other.  
  
That night Crystal had a strange dream. It involved her & Mamoru. They were standing in the middle of a grand castle. Mamoru looked around & replied, "It's my home."  
  
"Your home? But don't you live in an apartment?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Ya, but this was my home in the Silver Millenium. I wonder why we're here?"  
  
"I can answer that," call a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Mamoru called.  
  
"Why, your mother, Mamoru," said the voice as she reveled herself. A queen with long brown hair & blue eyes sat before them. "Mother," he said & went up to her. "I remember now. You are my mother, Queen Kimatoka of Earth & you," he said pointing at Crystal. "Are my sister."  
  
"What?" Chibi-chan said in shock.  
  
"That's right, my dear. You were Mamoru's sister, 'cute'."  
  
"What? I don't believe this!" Chibi-chan said. "How can this be?"  
  
"Come here child. You need to remember."  
  
Crystal approached the beautiful woman that was Queen. She knelt in front of her & closed her eyes. Kimatoka put two of her fingers on Crystal's forehead & let the memories come back to her. When this was done, Crystal hugged her mother & then Mamoru.  
  
"I remember now, thank you, Mother."  
  
"You are welcome, my dear. But your mission is not over yet. In fact, it is just beginning. I must go now," the Queen replied & then vanished. A moment later, Rei was waking her up.  
  
"Why did you wake me up?" Chibi-chan asked.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep, something about Mamoru san."  
  
"Right, I have to talk to Mamoru right away. It's important." Chibi- chan then grabbed the phone & called Ange.  
  
"Yellow," answered Ange half alseep.  
  
"Ange, it's Crystal. Can you come over here & take me to Mamoru's?"  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"I really need to talk to him-"  
  
"Then, why don't you have Rei take you over there-"  
  
"Because I know you better than any of them & I know how you will react to really weird stuff."  
  
"I'm not going to ask, but okay."  
  
They said their good-byes & Crystal hung up the phone. "I'm going over to Mamoru's if you need me," replied Chibi-chan as she walked out.  
  
"Mamoru, open up!" yelled Chibi-chan.  
  
The door opened & Mamoru was leaning against a table with a vase of red roses in it. "Crystal san!"  
  
"Did you dream what I dreamt just now?" she asked. Ange just stood there, confused.  
  
"About mother &-"  
  
"Yes. Yes. I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?" Ange muttered.  
  
"That Mamoru is my brother," replied Chibi-chan.  
  
"What? Your brother?.Oh, wow."  
  
"Wow is right," said Mamoru. "We had the same dream-"  
  
"We were at our castle & mother was there to tell me," Chibi-chan finished Mamoru's sentence.  
  
"You're all crazy. Well, then how come you have an American name?" Ange questioned.  
  
"It wasn't my name back then, you dummy! It was 'cute'."  
  
"Cute? Why do you think that is?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever meaning is behind it, I'll know soon enough."  
  
"Wow. I mean, wow! Something is going to happen & I'm going to be the first to know about it. Cool! Let's go out & celebrate this new discovery."  
  
"If it's okay with you, I would like just Mamoru & me to go."  
  
"Oh, well, fine. Leave me out. I haven't been shunned quite enough yet," Ange said with a pretend look of hurt on her face. "I'll just go now."  
  
"Ange, are you sure you are okay?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Fine, fine." Then she gave way to her charade, "You should know by now that I am not so easily bruised. I'm just messing with ya. I'll go, bye!" she finished & walked out.  
  
"I'll never understand her."  
  
"I don't think anyone will. I try, but it's hard. Are you ready?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Yep, it's good to see you, sis."  
  
Ange found herself back at Tokyo park. She strolled through the rose garden. It was strange that they would still be in bloom so late in the year. She wished that this wouldn't have to end, the smell, the wonderful color, the light, happy feeling that she got whenever she was around roses.  
  
She remembered her childhood on the Moon Kingdom of the future, how she would spend countless hours in the many roses gardens & then, a face appears. He is handsome & strangely familiar. He would walk with her, through the gardens & in the end they would end up exactly where they began. She could see his face so clearly, his blue eyes sprakled when he saw her. Even though there was so much between them they still manged to fall in love.  
  
When Ange focused back in the present she found something in front of her face. It's fragrance was of beauty itself & the color was white, as white as the pale look on her face. She gazed up, for somehow she had gotten to the ground. In her gaze she saw the man of her remembrance & love & admiration. A smile crossed her face just to see him.  
  
She knew in her soul, for as far back as she could recall that this was the man that she loved. He had always been with her, but she did not know it &, neither did he.  
  
"Diamond? How did you find your way here?" Ange asked as she took the white rose from him.  
  
"I don't know, but what I did know is that you would be here. Actually, I don't know how I knew that," he said as he scratched his head.  
  
"I do," Ange replied softly.  
  
"Tell me," he asked of her as he helped her up.  
  
"A little later, D. I just want to enjoy this moment a while longer," Ange said as they continued to walk through the gardens.  
  
Usagi looked up for her manga book as she saw Naru approaching her. At Naru's side was a tall man with long, flowing, redish brown hair.  
  
"Nefuraito!" exclaimed Usagi when she recognized him. "I thought you were dead?"  
  
"I was, but somehow I was brought back," replied Nefuraito.  
  
"That would be because of me," replied Ange as she & D came from the park. "I knew of only the best of fighters & friends," she said as she took D's hand.  
  
"Who else then?" Nefuraito asked.  
  
"D's brother Sapphire & Rubeus. You probably don't know them, they are from the future."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Just be glad that you are back. & stay out of death's way this time. I'm not planing on bringing you back again," Ange finished. D & her then continued their walk.  
  
"Now the only question left is, how?" wondered Usagi. Nefuraito & Naru stared at her. "What? I may have seen what she had done, but it doesn't mean that I understood it. All I know is that she used her Crystal which was once mine & called upon something bigger than all of us."  
  
"She called upon the Ultimate force," muttered Nefuraito.  
  
"What the 'Ultimate force'?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Some have said it to be the power that everyone has inside themselves. Others say that it is all the energy of the universes, but I think it is the power of a higher being."  
  
"You mean God?" Naru asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually."  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake. I was wondering if you would ever wake up," replied Petz as she smiled.  
  
Sapphire looked up at her warm face. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I really couldn't tell you, except.you fell through my ceiling."  
  
"I did what?"  
  
"You fell through my ceiling. I look up for no apparent reason, a hole showed up on my ceiling & you fell through."  
  
"Wow, I wonder."  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
"Who did this to me?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"Knock, knock," Ange said as she walked into Petz's room. She looked over at Sapphire a replied, "Oh, by the way. It was me." "You? You brought me back?"  
  
"Yep, & I brought someone to see you," she said with a smile & moved away from the door to reveal Diamond behind her.  
  
"Diamond!"  
  
"Hello Sapphire," he muttered.  
  
"You're not dead, but you were &.so was I."  
  
"Yes, I brought you back, can't you get that through your thick blue hair?" Ange yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I talk to my brother, alone? Or is that too much trouble for you?"  
  
"No!.Come on, let's go, Petz. Leave the 'men' to themselves," replied Ange as she walked out. Petz soon followed.  
  
"Diamond, how did she do this? & who is she?"  
  
"I'm really not sure how, but she called on a power greater than all of us & she is, well was, Black Pearl."  
  
"Black Pearl! Her!"  
  
"Yes, but she is something more & I.I think.I think I'm in love with her," mumbled D as he paced the floor.  
  
"In love, with her! She seems self-absorbed, ignorant, & just plain ditzy," Sapphire stated.  
  
Then, they could hear a voice say flatly from the other room, "I heard that."  
  
"Just keep an eye on her," Sapphire whispered.  
  
"I'll do more than that & besides, she brought you back the least you could do it thank her."  
  
"Thank her! Now, why should I do a thing like that! Why in this world or any other, should I do that!"  
  
".I heard that."  
  
"What kind of hearing does that girl have?" Sapphire question in amazement.  
  
"I don't know, but I think that you should be nicer to her, I mean I am older & I know things better than you would," replied D. "What! I can't believe this. You're crazy. Ya hear that, you're all crazy!"  
  
Ange then came in & strolled right up to Sapphire & kissed him on the lips. Then she stood up & said, "Aw, Sapphire, I can't hate you. But next time, you could be just a bit nicer or I might have to get medieval on your highny. If you don't mind, we'll be going now. Ready, D?"  
  
"Yes. See you around, Sapph."  
  
Sapphire just sat where he was, in shock & watched them walk out. Moments later, Petz walked in.  
  
"Is everything all right?" she asked.  
  
"Everything is," he paused to think before he finished his answer. "Fine," he said still in a daze.  
  
"Well, wasn't that fun," muttered Ange as they strolled back to her place.  
  
"It certainly was unexpected," replied D. Then he put his arm around her casually. Ange didn't stop him, in fact, she was waiting for him to come around.  
  
They walked in a light silence all the way back to her apartment. When they got their Ange got ready for bed, Diamond did the same. They had to share a bed, but nothing happened. So, they're laying down, Ange turned towards D & began to speak.  
  
"D, you know how I was talking about how I knew that you knew where to find me?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell you now?"  
  
"Sure," he muttered.  
  
"Okay.when I was a child on the future Moon Kingdom I would spend many hours walking through the rose gardens. I can remember when I was eight, that a man would walk around with me. We would get lost, but always managed to find our way back to where we started. He had soft, long black hair & sparkling blue eyes. But he was so much older than I, he was seventeen. One day, a few years later, he disappeared to go fight. I don't know why, but I never saw him again. Then, when I was sent back in time I came across you. Now, I didn't remember anything of my life, but I fell in love with you anyway. Because I believe, that.you are my lost love," she finished as she twirled a piece of his hair around her finger.  
  
"You believe that we have been living our lives back through time since the Future Silver Millennium?" D wondered.  
  
"Yes. Doesn't it seem right somehow?"  
  
"Strangely enough, it does."  
  
"Good. Now we better get some sleep," Ange said kissing him before she fell asleep. Diamond stayed awake thinking about this & didn't fall asleep until hours later.  
  
"Hey, Ange, how was your weekend?" asked Chibi-chan as the two went to school. Ange kind of gazed off as she answered.  
  
"Oh, it was okay. I got to see Sapphire again. Nice lad, but a little confused," said Ange.  
  
"Sapphire is alive too! What are the odds?"  
  
"Dear, if you only knew," Ange replied as she put a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "Hey," Ange said as she looked strait ahead. "Isn't that Rubeus? What is he doing over here?"  
  
"Rubeus? Wow, he looks a lot hotter in person," Crystal muttered as stars filled her eyes.  
  
"Cooan & him must have had another fight. Maybe it's over."  
  
"Oh, he's so handsome. (sigh)"  
  
"Snap out of it, Crystal!" yelled Ange, but Chibi-chan didn't hear her. She practically floated right up to him.  
  
"Hello! What's your name?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Um, a, Rubeus."  
  
(Is he shy or just couldn't think of his name) Crystal thought.  
  
"My name is Crystal. You want to go out for American coffee or something?" she asked quietly.  
  
"A.sure."  
  
(Yes!) "Oh, good. Where to then?"  
  
"I think I passed by a 'coffee shop' a couple of blocks back."  
  
"Okay, bye Ange!" Chibi-chan called as the pair walked away.  
  
"My goodness. In a matter of minutes, she got herself a date. Well, I hope it turns out okay. Even if she does miss school," Ange said as she went to class.  
  
"Where's Crystal san?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well, on a date with Rubeus," Ange said quickly as she walked over to her seat & sat on the desk.  
  
"Rubeus san is alive? What are the odds?"  
  
"Didn't I just have this conversation?" Ange said to herself. "Anyway, if Cooan & him aren't broken yet then I will have to go & erase her memories of him, otherwise, this could be a serious disaster."  
  
"Oh, I get it. I think."  
  
Ange slapped her forehead & fell into her seat just as Ms. O came in.  
  
"Morning class."  
  
"Morning!" They all replied in unison.  
  
"I will never get use to that," Ange whispered.  
  
"Today, I'm going to cancel all of your classes, because I have to get ready for my date with Jonathan," she said.  
  
"Wow," Ange muttered in shock with her jaw dropped.  
  
Usagi smiled at Ange's surprised expression. "Yep, in that respect she is just like my old teach, Ms. H."  
  
"My God, how frightening."  
  
"So. What are you doing in this part of town?" Crystal asked then sipped her French vanilla cappuccino. "I'm mean Cooan & them live blocks & blocks from here."  
  
"I walked out."  
  
"You mean like is in sayonara, so long, see ya-"  
  
"Yes, yes now would you stop that."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I get like that sometimes. So, you walked out on Cooan?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he replied as she took a sip. "I came back one day after I had taken a walk & I found her with someone else."  
  
"Someone else! Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's when I realized that Cooan didn't love me anymore. She had already moved on & I was the one left behind. It's kind of ironic when you think about it, usually I'm the one to do that sort of.thing."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you deserve it. As long as you realized your mistake & are willing to make a change for the better that's all that really matters," stated Crystal.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't of said it unless I meant it."  
  
"That's nice. With you here I'm sure that I can get my life turned around," he said as he standing up & he brought a clutched fist down from his face. A look of insanity in his eyes.  
  
"A, you might want to sit down now, people are staring."  
  
"Oh, sorry," he replied as he sat back down.  
  
"Oh, what am I going to do with you? Well, at least it's a start," muttered Chibi-chan.  
  
Ange, Usagi, Rei & Chibi-chan were all walking in the park when a hole opened in the sky & a small girl fell out. She had the pinkest hair that should ever be alloud on a person. She came running at them.  
  
"Mommy!" she said in a most annoying voice.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! IT"S THE DEMON CHILD!!!!" Ange screamed.  
  
"Who?" Chibi-chan questioned.  
  
"Chibi Usa, you dolt! How did she get here?"  
  
"Through the Gate of Time, you mean person," said Chibi Usa.  
  
"Mean person! I'll show you just how mean I can be!" Ange yelled as she began chasing Chibi Usa around.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Rei, but her words were lost in the roar of screams.  
  
Then, Chibi Usa turned around & let Ange run into her. Then, she put her arms around her & said, "I love you."  
  
"Ah. AAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, stop with the melodrama already."  
  
"What melodrama?" Ange said as she tried to pull off the little fungus. "This is, er, genuine, ah, terror," she said as she finally got Chibi Usa off of her. "Now, you just go over there & have fun with Usagi & Rei."  
  
"No, I wanna have fun with you!" she yelled.  
  
"Aw, Ange, she is like the puppy that won't go away."  
  
"You're telling me," Ange replied as Chibi Usa attached herself to Ange again. "Get off of me!"  
  
Chibi Usa gave up & let go, then she began to wail.  
  
"Run away! Run away!" Ange said & then took to the off running in hopes of escape, but Chibi grabbed her by the leg.  
  
"Ah. Get off," Ange yelled as she tried to shake Chibi off her. "Go play your shenanigans with someone else 'cause I can't stand you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My God, no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Someone help me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ange yelled to the heavens above. "Because I SAID SO!!!" Ange then threw her leg hard enough that Chibi went flying.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Save me!" Chibi Usa said as she flew through the air. Usagi jumped up & caught her on the way down. "Thank you, mommy. For saving me," Chibi Usa said with a hug. By this time Ange was gone from view.  
  
"What's her problem?" Rei asked.  
  
Chibi-chan just bobbed her shoulders.  
  
After all this was done two shadowy figures jumped out of sight. fin esp 3 


	4. Episode 04

Sailor Moon Cosmic Titan Series episode 4  
  
"I knew I'd find you here," replied Crystal as she found Ange at the park a week later. "Where have you been the last couple of days?"  
  
"Oh, around, hiding mostly. I can't stand being anywhere near that brat, Chibi Usa."  
  
"Aw, don't you like me," Chibi Usa said as she popped out of nowhere. A cute little smile on her face, a little too big.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ange yelled as she dodged the little pink hared rabbit & she jumped into the pond the began to frog swim away.  
  
"No! Angie-chan! Come back!" called Chibi Usa.  
  
"There ain't anything that will make me go back near you!" Ange yelled. When suddenly, the water below her began to glow & then an explosion sent the water & Ange high into the air. "WHHAaaaaaaaa!" Ange screamed as she was shot upwards. Then the water stopped & fell back to earth. As Ange came back down you could hear her say, "This could only happen to mmeeeeeeeee!" Splash!  
  
As Ange looked down into the depths of the lake she could see something or someone down there. The next second it swooshed passed her & above the surface with a mighty leap.  
  
It was a person, she had beautiful long, flowing, light purple hair & a very slender figure. She wore a long dress that matched her hair. When she was out of the water she stood on a pole at the water's edge.  
  
"Who are you?" Ange asked when she came back up.  
  
"I'm Lineta, but you can call me, Violet."  
  
"You do know that violet is dark purple, right?" Chibi-chan asked.  
  
"Yes . & I also know that she has my brother," she replied with a finger pointing at Ange who was still in the water.  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Dear, sweet, Amethyst."  
  
"Amethyst!" the group said in unison.  
  
"World Shaking!" came a voice out of nowhere.  
  
Then, a golden ball with a ring of light around it went flying towards Violet. She easily dodged it & the mystery guests revealed themselves. It was Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune.  
  
Neptune looked over at Chibi-chan, Chibi Usa, & Usagi. "We've been tracking Lineta for awhile now. She is very dangerous."  
  
"We can see that," muttered Crystal.  
  
Since everyone was watching Uranus battle Violet, Ange took this opportunity to transform "Titan Crystal Power, Make-up!" & when she was done, joined the fight. What no one realized was that Chibi Usa saw the whole thing & for some reason it came as a surprise that Ange was a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"I'll show you not to mess with someone as cranky as me!" Sailor Titan yelled. "Consider yourself destroyed!"  
  
"What are you going to do to me, 'little girl'?"  
  
"Did you just say 'little girl'!"  
  
"Uh-oh. This isn't going to be good," replied Crystal.  
  
"Did you just say 'little girl'!!!...You are so going to get it!!!" Titan yelled as she jumped at Violet. In moments, the two were out of sight.  
  
While Crystal & Usagi talked to Uranus & Neptune, Chibi Usa ran after Titan. Soon enough, she caught up to them.  
  
"Chibi Usa! Get out of here! You'll get hurt!"  
  
"Oh, you'll bet she'll get hurt," said Violet as she snatched up Chibi Usa.  
  
"No! What are you doing!"  
  
"Taking some leverage." Titan took a step closer. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill her & don't fire anything."  
  
Titan looked down & muttered, "Fine."  
  
"Good. You have sense, but I don't," she said as she pulled out a short sword & stabbed Chibi Usa in the back.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Titan screamed. Then, Violet vanished leaving Chibi Usa behind. Titan went up to her & held her.  
  
"You tried to save me."  
  
" . I don't hate you," replied Titan as she began to cry.  
  
"I know. Before I die, I want you to have something, it will help you to get home," Chibi Usa said as she held out her time key.  
  
"But you can't die, Chibi Usa! You just can't!" Titan said as she took the key from her little hand.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be.fine."  
  
"Chibi Usa? Chibi Usa!" This only made Titan hold her tighter. Then, Chibi-chan, Sailor Moon & the rest showed up.  
  
"Chibi Usa!" yelled Sailor Moon as she ran up to her. At which point, Chibi Usa got a blue aura around her & disappeared. Sailor Moon stood strait up & said, "You killed her, didn't you?"  
  
"No! I wouldn't do th-"  
  
"Admit it. You did."  
  
"No no no! You're got it all wrong!"  
  
"Oh, do I now. Then, why is her blood all over your hands?"  
  
"Because I was holding her-"  
  
"After you had stabbed her!"  
  
"No! No!" Titan cried.  
  
"It's over. We don't want to see you again!" Then, all but Crystal walked away. She went over to Ange who had just changed back & sat down on the pavement of the street.  
  
"I believe you. You wouldn't do something like that, even if you did hate her."  
  
"I may have said that, but I didn't mean it," Ange cried. "If she dies than I die! I won't exist. She is a part of me as much as she is a part of Usagi. I can't believe she's gone," Ange mumbled as she put her head down. "She's gone & I couldn't save her."  
  
For weeks, there was no sign of anything strange. Tokyo seemed to be at a time of peace. The Senshi still weren't talking to Ange. & she seemed to fall deeper into her own despaired. Diamond & her didn't talk or spend as much time together. Crystal every once in awhile went to see her.  
  
Then, one day after Diamond & Sapphire just happened to run into Rubeus & Nephlight out of the sky came a flash of light & they disappeared from right where they stood.  
  
After school that day, Chibi-chan went home with Ange.  
  
"So, how has D been?" asked Crystal.  
  
"I haven't been talking to him much lately, so I really can't say."  
  
When, they got up to her apartment, Ange opened the door.  
  
"Where is he? Usually he's back by now," Ange wondered.  
  
"Maybe he's out for a walk."  
  
"That could be true, but he's always been back here to at least greet me," stated Ange. Then she walked over to the table. "There's a note. It says, 'Dear Ange, I left & I'm not coming back so just forget me. D. P.S. it's all in the past.' What does it mean?"  
  
"That he's left you," replied Chibi-chan.  
  
"First of all, I know he wouldn't just up & leave like that. Next, something is off about his writing, almost like it was forced, well except for 'it's all in the past'. Whatever that means will lead us to him.Wait, if we change this character just a little bit.there. 'We're all in the past,'" Ange exclaimed at this new piece of information.  
  
"What? Like in before this time!"  
  
"Yep, I think we better tell the others, but we isn't me. Which means."  
  
"That more are gone too!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
So, they ran all the way to Rei's temple & interrupted yet another one of Rei's fire readings.  
  
"What are you doing here?" yelled Usagi. "I said that you can't come near us."  
  
"That maybe true, but have you guys noticed anything missing lately?" asked Ange.  
  
"Like?" Rei wondered.  
  
"D, Sapph, Rubeus, Nephlight, etc."  
  
"It has been kind of quiet lately," muttered Makoto.  
  
"Mamoru's missing too," replied Usagi as she hung her head.  
  
"Ange thinks she knows where they might have gone," said Crystal.  
  
Usagi looked up with tears in her eyes, "I do too." Then, she held out a note. Ange took it & looked. It had the basic summary that Ange's did.  
  
"Yes, but look at mine," said Ange handing her the paper.  
  
"What does, 'we're in the past' mean?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Exactly what is says," yelled Rei as she snatched up the paper. "The only thing is how are we going to get there?" "I know," Ange replied softly.  
  
"How!" they all asked.  
  
"The time key."  
  
"What? How did you get Chibi Usa 's time key?" yelled Usagi.  
  
"It's a long story, but she gave it to me. Now do you want to go & save them or not?"  
  
"Not with you there," Usagi said firmly.  
  
"I wish that you would believe me, I tried to save her.let's call truce," replied Ange holding out a hand. ".Fine!"  
  
Ange then, took out the key & held it up.  
  
But before she could say anything Minako asked, "Do you know how to use that thing?"  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"What do you mean 'sort of'!" they all yelled.  
  
"Crystal Key of Time! Send us to the past! To find our men!" Ange yelled as she held the key to the roof.  
  
The key began to light up & the light grew around them, then they were gone. They found themselves back at the Gate of Time. Pluto stood before them with her time staff. Ange walked up & shook her hand.  
  
"Setsuna, so good to see you again. How long has it been?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, a good couple of minutes," Pluto replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Time passes differently here."  
  
"Wait a sec, you mean that you know Pluto?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yep, I've run into her after every time I'd died. So, can you tell me if Chibi Usa is dead?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, trust yourself to answer the question. You must go now, your friends need help," Pluto said as she looked off at nothing.  
  
"Do you know what time they're in?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes," Pluto replied as the Gate opened. "Go now & remember to focus on your destination. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Setsuna," Ange replied as she hugged her & they all walked through.  
  
In seconds, they all were standing in a field, the bright noon sun shined down on them. They all looked around to try & find out where they were. Ange & Chibi-chan discussed the familiar surroundings.  
  
"Doesn't this place remind you of something?"  
  
"Yeah.what?"  
  
"Ancient China, perhaps."  
  
"Oh, Fushigi Yuugi! You think we're in ancient China?"  
  
"Yep, & I think we should go this way," Ange said pointing.  
  
Then, they gathered their bearings & went that way. Minutes later they reached a village.  
  
"It is, it is! It is ancient China!" exclaimed Crystal.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Tamahome?" asked Ange.  
  
"Where? Oh, yeah! It is!"  
  
"Let's go say hi," replied Ange. Then, they went running to go catch him. The others lost sight of them in seconds.  
  
After Ange & Chibi-chan ran for a bit they lost Tamahome. Then, after standing to catch their breaths, a group of unfriendly looking men joined them.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we're got here. Two lovely little ladies for us to sell," replied one of the men.  
  
"Oh, no. You don't want to do that," said Crystal.  
  
"Oh, but we do."  
  
"Hey, don't I get any say in this?" Ange asked.  
  
"No, my pretty. Get them!"  
  
The rest of the group started to attacked Crystal & Ange. They weren't doing to bad, when they looked at each other & winked. Then, they just about gave up right on the spot. Moments later, Tamahome swung in & kicked the crap out of every last one of them. When he was done he stood up & dusted himself off & looked at the two of them.  
  
"I hope that you two don't mind that I interrupted your little party?" "Oh, no no. Thank you, Mr. a..."  
  
"Tamahome. Can you guys pay me now?"  
  
"Oh no. I forgot about that," muttered Crystal.  
  
"So did I," muttered Ange.  
  
"Forgot what?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Um, our money," Ange answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, great. A couple more freeloaders."  
  
"What do you mean more?" Chibi-chan wondered.  
  
"Oh, a few days ago, I saved a couple of girls from some slave traders & they didn't have any money either."  
  
"Do you remember their names?" Ange asked.  
  
"I don't know the one, but the other is Miaka.Hey, wait, I don't even know your names!"  
  
"Oh, I'm Angela & she's Chibi-chan. A, I mean, Crystal. We're kind of lost, can you show us around?"  
  
"Oh, great. Now, you want me to be your chauffeur?"  
  
"I know we can't pay you with money, but we'll make it up to you some other way," replied Ange.  
  
"(sigh) Fine. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"The Emperor's palace," stated Chibi-chan.  
  
"What! Not just anyone can see the Emperor you know."  
  
"Right, but we need to speak to him right away," said Ange.  
  
"You're both crazy. Oh, here comes the Emperor's carriage now," Tamahome muttered flatly as he motioned in that direction. When Ange heard this she went running after it, trying to say something to the Emperor. Then, she tripped over her own two feet & fell into the back of the carriage & by this time Crystal & Tamahome had caught up to her. After they stopped the carriage & pulled Ange out of it, all three of them were arrested & thrown into the dungeon.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, Ange. You got us arrested," muttered Chibi-chan as they were locked up. "Now how are we going to see the Emperor?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"This is getting real tiresome. This is the second time I've been down here in a week."  
  
"That's right!" Ange remembered. "Tamahome, you know the Emperor, right?" Ange asked.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know that?"  
  
"Good question. Um, we have heard many interesting things about the Konan Empire. & that this Miaka person is the priestess of Suzaku."  
  
"You know an awful lot for being visitors," Tamahome questioned.  
  
"A yeah, well, word travels fast. Hey, Chibi-chan, you got any gum on ya?"  
  
"I do for just such an occasion."  
  
So, she got out her gum & they began to chew. After a bit they called the guard over to show him some bubbles.  
  
"Ah! AAAAHHHHH!!! What is it?" he yelled as he ran away. Ange grabbed him keys before he did.  
  
"Wow, you guys have that stuff that Miaka has, too?"  
  
"Yep, now let's get out of here," replied Crystal.  
  
"I'm with you," said Ange as they opened the door & walked out. "Coming Tamahome?"  
  
"A-yeah."  
  
fin esp 4 


	5. Episode 05

Sailor Moon Cosmic Titan Series episode 5  
  
Night had fallen & they spoke with the Emperor.  
  
"So, you say that you are travelers from the future?"  
  
"Yes, you Highness. We would like to take refuge in your palace until we find our friends," replied Ange as she stared at him. Chibi-chan stood next to her.  
  
"Fine, then. I will let you stay until you find your friends. I will have you shown to your rooms immediately."  
  
The servants showed Ange & Crystal to their rooms & at this point they got to meet Miaka & Nuriko for they were fighting about something. They walked in just as the discussion was becoming more heated.  
  
"How can you be so cruel to him?"  
  
"I'm not being cruel, I'm being loving."  
  
"What kind of love is it when you bang him upside the head with a table?"  
  
"It slipped," finished Nuriko as Ange & Crystal walked by.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ange. You must be Miaka," Ange replied as she walked up to the other girl. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked politely.  
  
"No, but I know that you are from the future."  
  
"Yep," said Chibi-chan.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, never mind that, but we are from the future too!"  
  
"Yep," replied Chibi-chan.  
  
"You are too! How did you get to this time? Have you seen Yui?"  
  
"No, we haven't. & we used a time key," said Ange.  
  
"A time key?" Miaka asked.  
  
"A-long story."  
  
Then, Ange walked up to Nuriko. "You like the Emperor, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"A, just a good guess."  
  
"Well, we better get to bed. We've got lots to do in the morning," Crystal said as she grabbed Ange & dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"Next thing you know, you're going to be telling them that you're a Sailor Senshi. Even I know when to shut-up."  
  
"Oh, right." Then, they said their goodnights & walked to their rooms.  
  
When Ange walked into hers she found Hotohori sitting on her bed.  
  
"Emperor! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I would like to ask you the same question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is the real reason you are here?"  
  
"A, I.I can't answer that."  
  
"Why? Don't you think I would understand?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's not that at all. We're not really suppose to tell anyone."  
  
"Not even an Emperor."  
  
"Yes, I mean, no. (sigh) We needed a place to stay & for some reason I thought that this would be a good one," replied Ange.  
  
"But that's not all, is it?" wondered Hotohori.  
  
"No it is not. I guess I should tell you. Crystal & I & some others are here to finds some people that were kidnapped & brought to this time."  
  
"That's hard to believe."  
  
"So is seven warriors that protect a priestess that will save an entire empire."  
  
"How did-"  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty, little head about it," replied Ange with a big, suspicious smile.  
  
"Now you better go & get some sleep. If you want, we can discuss this further," said Ange as she pushed him out. "Goodnight, Your Highness," she replied sweetly as she closed the door.  
  
The next morning, everyone was up at a decent time, well, everyone except Ange. Chibi-chan had to come in & wake her up. Then, they spent the rest of the morning looking for the others, of course with no luck. Afternoon came & they went back to the palace. Ange stayed in her room while Crystal tried to find out all she could about the Tamahome.  
  
"So, how old are you?" asked Crystal.  
  
"I'm 17, if you must know."  
  
"So, you've been a mercenary for a long time, I take it."  
  
"Yes, since I was little. I do it for my family. I've come a long way since then," he replied.  
  
"What is it like to fight bad guys & such?" Jess asked.  
  
"It's hard work, but I enjoy it & it's about my family, not me."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
That night, Ange went to the pond on the palace grounds. She bathed & washed her clothes. When she was putting back on her underwear someone came up behind her. "Miaka?" he asked.  
  
Her head snapped back to look at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Angela san. I thought you were-"  
  
"I know who you thought I was," replied Ange coolly.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to bathe in peace, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that it's so cold & lonely out here."  
  
"I know, but it helps me think.She loves someone else, you know."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"But nothing," Ange said quietly. She stood up & walked up to him & leaned against him. Her eyes met his, "I know you love her. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"You know it's true."  
  
"I don't think that her feeling will waver. It is sad to see this. I would love to hear those words."  
  
"What do you need to hear?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Many things..." Ange sunk down to the ground & screamed. Not ear piecing, but loud.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"D, where are you?" Ange said looking up at the moon as she cried.  
  
"Diamond?"  
  
Ange looked up at Hotohori, "How did you know his name?"  
  
"I.I don't know, but I know."  
  
Ange climbed up his clothes until she was standing again. She stared into his eyes again, harder, deeper this time, to see if what she thought might be there.  
  
"It's you. How do I keep running into you. & where am I?"  
  
"I don't understand," he said shaking his head.  
  
"It's okay," replied Ange as she wiped her tears away. "This must be one of the lives that I'm not in.I want you to someday find someone to love. Maybe not now, but eventually."  
  
"Deep down I agree with you & I know it will happen. Maybe I should go now," he said.  
  
"No, not yet." She tugged on his arm. "I know you don't love me, but can you pretend to, just for tonight."  
  
All he did was put his arms around her. She cried into his chest.  
  
The following morning Ange was awaken by Crystal & Nuriko's loud arugument.  
  
"Keep away from my Tamakins," stated Nuriko.  
  
"Yeah, & what if I don't?"  
  
"He's mine, you can't have him!"  
  
"Yeah, you think he's yours when he doesn't even give you the time of day!" Chibi-chan shot back.  
  
"He's just shy."  
  
"You just keep on believing that."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!" Nuriko yelled. By this time Tamahome & Hotohori came in & watched the two begin to duke it out. "Alright! A cat fight!" exclaimed Ange.  
  
The pair were punching & pulling hair, scratching & tearing at each others clothes.  
  
Then, Crystal grabbed a big hunk of Nuriko's dress & pulled down. In front of everyone, Nuriko's secret was discovered.  
  
"Your, your a man!" Ange commented.  
  
"Ah! Ah! Zoisite!" exclaimed Chibi-chan & jumped Scooby-Doo style into Tamahome's arms.  
  
"Oh no," yelled Nuriko said as she, a, he ran from the room.  
  
"My God, I never would've guessed," replied Hotohori.  
  
Tamahome went over to the corner & began to try to throw up. Miaka went to comfort him. Ange stood there laughing hysterically, Crystal soon joined her.  
  
Violet had her 'slaves' under the surface of the pond in huge bubbles of air. She had been living in water & with water her whole life. She kept them down there because she needed privacy & no one would bug her if they didn't know where she was. Mamoru & Diamond were her favorites.  
  
Her goal was to turn them back to the Negaverse's side. But, all of them seemed unmovable in their thinking. She was going to have to be more forceful.  
  
She went up to D & went through the bubble. She was half through the bubble & the half that was inside was dry.  
  
"How are we this morning, my dear, dear, Diamond?"  
  
"I'm not talking to you, you little whore!"  
  
"How dare you call me that!" she yelled with a slap. Then, she calmed herself & replied, "But I can't be mad at you." Then, she kissed him deeply. He started to fall into it when he remembered Ange & broke her off.  
  
"Leave me alone! Go bug someone who can be persuaded, but you'll never have me." Then, Diamond turned up his nose.  
  
She seemed bruised by his words, but in moments she had moved on.  
  
"Fine, Prince. I'll just have to have some with your brother."  
  
"Fine. See if I care."  
  
Violet was shocked by his answer. Her face then reddened in anger & she went back into the water. She floated for a bit & then went to Mamoru & began to talk with him. She went up to him & thought she would try to persuade him.  
  
"Hello, Mamoru. Enjoying your stay?"  
  
"You know I'm not, abazureon'na!"  
  
"How dare you use such language with me, shiseiji!" she shot back.  
  
"Uh-huh. Look who's talking. Go play with someone who cares because I can't stand you. You're more annoying then Queen Beryl!"  
  
"If I ever had met her I might be insulted, but she was way before my time," she muttered.  
  
"You're a liar too!"  
  
"What!?" she yelled in shock.  
  
"I saw you on Earth at the time of the Moon Kingdom, but you were good then."  
  
"But I don't know anything about the Moon Kingdom," she said in shock. "I wasn't there!" she exclaimed & ran away from him & back to the sanctuary of her watery world.  
  
Later that day, a group of suspicious looking characters were arrested for stealing food. Ange & Crystal went down to say hi.  
  
"So you have been here the whole time!" yelled Rei as she tried to grab them through the bars.  
  
"Yes, we went out to look for you, but had no luck," Ange replied with sincerity in her voice.  
  
"Well, you should have tried harder," yelled Usagi.  
  
"Oh, fine. See if we let you out," replied Crystal.  
  
"We'll be good. We'll be good," they said in unison.  
  
So, they let them all out & got them set up in there rooms, Hotohori was really nice about it. Then, they all had a big meal & went to bed. Ange walked by one of the rooms & saw Miaka with Tamahome. Ange smiled sadly, but continued walking.  
  
Early the next morning, Ange & Hotohori walked on the little bridge over the pond. Ange leaned on the railing & gazed into the clear water. Hotohori looked at her & began to speak.  
  
"How can you be so calm over all of this? When you friends are in danger."  
  
"I've learned to keep a level head over things & I know we'll find them," replied Ange.  
  
"I don't doubt you. You seem true in your convictions. Sometimes you seem stronger than the rest of them."  
  
"I try." Then Ange stared in the pond. "Do you see anything down there?"  
  
Hotohori looked down into it as well. "Yes, as to what it is, I don't know?"  
  
"I think I do," Ange said as she took off running back to the palace Hotohori followed.  
  
Minutes later everyone had assembled outside in front the pond. Violet burst through the surface of the pond. "Titan Crystal Power, Make- up! Moon Eternal, Make-up! Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up! Mars Crystal Power, Make-up! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up! Venus Crystal Power, Make- up!" Ange & the others changed & then were ready to fight.  
  
"So, you have finally decided to show yourself, Violet," called Titan.  
  
"Oh, Titan, so good to see you again. Diamond is just being a doll."  
  
Titan gritted her teeth & ran & jumped at her. Violet floated out of her way & Titan fell into the pond. Quickly, she got out & pulled out her staff.  
  
"I'll show you to lie about my Diamond!" Titan held up the staff.  
  
"What are you going to do, hit me? Oh, I'm so scared," Violet said mockingly.  
  
"You better be! Power Crystal Attack!" she yelled.  
  
A light came out towards Violet, but was engulfed by a wave that came out of nowhere.  
  
"How did you do that?" Titan asked.  
  
"Queen Metallica herself gave me this gift, to control water. I'm more powerful then all of you, even her," Violet said as she waved her hand in Sailor Moon's direction. A wave of water then sent her flying. Then, she began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"You don't know about me then, do you? Crystal Rainbow Beam Attack!" A rainbow of light shot out of the crystal & zapped Violet. She twisted & screamed in it's grasp before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Now would be a good time Sailor Moon!" replied Titan.  
  
"Wait," Violet said quietly. "The ones you are looking for are down at.at the bottom of the pond," she said & fell over dead.  
  
After Mercury used her bubbles again, they saved them & went back to the surface. Usagi was in Mamoru's arms, Ange was in Diamond's & Crystal was in Rubeus's. Sapphire & Nephlite just stood there akwardly.  
  
"I'm sorry, for not talking to you more," apologized Ange.  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
"How do you feel, being rescued by girls & all?"  
  
"I say, anytime."  
  
Then, they kissed. From a distance you could see the smile on Hotohori's lips. "I remember that kiss," he whispered to himself.  
  
After taking a short vacation, everyone went back to the future. After a week Ange was talking to Chibi-chan.  
  
"Maybe it will be quiet for awhile," stated Chibi-chan.  
  
"Yeah right. This is the Negaverse that we are talking about. Have you ever know them to purposely take a break?"  
  
"Well, no. But there can still be a timeout."  
  
"That's true & boy do I hope you're right," replied Ange as they walked away.  
  
fin esp 5 January 25, 1999 


End file.
